


Surprise

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Tony Stark x Reader Oneshots [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two, implied sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: The team has been too busy saving the world to remember Tony’s birthday, but you don’t want to let him down.  Can you pull together a last-minute surprise party that will show him how much you care?
Relationships: tony stark x reader
Series: Tony Stark x Reader Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772470
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Surprise

**Tony Stark x Reader**

**Summary** – The team has been too busy saving the world to remember Tony’s birthday, but you don’t want to let him down. Can you pull together a last-minute surprise party that will show him how much you care?

**Warnings** – Fluff, Implied Sexual Situations…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 2.6K

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

It wasn't as though they'd deliberately forgotten Tony's birthday, but the world had needed saving—again. By the time they'd gotten back to the Compound on Saturday evening, they were all too exhausted to move, let alone remember that their friend had just turned forty-nine.

When YN had finally crawled out of bed on Sunday afternoon and checked her phone for the first time in days, she saw the alert that had been sitting in her notifications since Wednesday.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath as she looked to where her boyfriend was still sleeping peacefully.

Tiptoeing from the room, she went to gather the troops and figure out how to make it up to Tony in a way that he'd both appreciate and enjoy. She knew none of them would want to be disturbed the first day after a grueling, weeklong mission, but this would be their first time doing something fun together as group since everyone had been returned to them.

Opting to let FRIDAY wake everyone up, she waited in the common room and began to make notes. They needed to book a DJ, get a cake and decorations, hire a caterer, and so much more. She hated to do it, but dropping Tony's name would probably make it easier to ensure it would all be taken care of in less than six hours.

"What in the hell is so important?" Nat asked as she wearily dragged herself into the common room.

"Language," Steve muttered around a yawn before he caught himself. "Sorry, ignore that."

"Okay, guys," YN said once everyone had arrived. "We screwed up big time." She saw the looks of panic on everyone's face, so she quickly continued. "Tony's birthday was Wednesday—this past Wednesday."

"Shit," Rhodey said as he grimaced and threw his head back.

"What?" Sam asked as he looked in Steve's direction. "Nat gets the language warning, but Rhodey doesn't? I thought Captain America was all about equal rights."

Wanda chuckled and nudged Sam in the ribs. "Leave him alone, he's old and tired."

"Hey, now," Steve said with an affronted look on his face.

"Enough, children," YN said as she began handing each person a post-it note with an assignment. "Each of you have a job to do today to ensure Tony has a lovely birthday party."

Bucky hesitantly held up a hand. "I didn't get one. Was I supposed to get one?"

YN grimaced and offered Bucky an apologetic smile. "I wasn't sure if you'd want to help. I know you and Tony aren't on the best of terms. . ."

"I can help," Bucky assured her. "God knows I need to do something to make amends for what I did."

"What HYDRA did," Vision clarified. "You are not to blame Sergeant Barnes."

"Okay, Bucky, if you're sure," YN said with a thankful smile. "Why don't you go into the city and pick up the kid and his aunt. Bring his friend, Ned, as well—Tony thinks he's funny."

"Why am I getting a bouncy house?" Bruce asked as he looked at his post-it note.

"It's a party for Tony," Clint said as though that was all the explanation that was needed.

Bruce shook his head. "Right. One bouncy house coming up."

"Okay, anymore questions?" YN asked as she surveyed the room. "Good. This is going to be a surprise, so try to avoid Tony at all costs today. And don't forget to drop his name at least ten times in conversation. If people know they'll be helping make a Tony Stark party happen, they'll be more likely to fit us in."

"What are you going to do?" Thor asked when he saw she didn't have a note.

She looked away bashfully. "Well, someone has to keep him occupied all day so you guys can get the party set up on the back lawn."

"Yeah, don't put me down for that job," Rhodey said as he turned and left the room.

"I'm with him," Sam agreed as he made a hasty exit.

YN wished all of them good luck, and went back to Tony's room. While it was true she had an important job, she also got the most enjoyable one—at least in her opinion.

She found him right where she'd left him, so she crawled back in bed and decided to let him sleep. He never got enough sleep to suit her, and the longer he was unconscious, the longer the team had to get the party planned.

Keeping Tony occupied and out of the common areas of the Compound was more enjoyable than she'd foreseen. He may have just turned forty-nine a few days ago, but his libido still thought he was a college co-ed. They'd just gotten out of the tub when FRIDAY announced that they were needed in the conference room in thirty minutes.

"What for?" Tony asked the AI. "Please God, don't tell me it's another mission."

"Captain Rogers has requested the entire team meet in the conference room for a mission debriefing, boss," FRIDAY explained.

YN stifled a laugh when she saw Tony roll his eyes in annoyance. Programming FRIDAY with that announcement had been a stroke of genius on her part. It gave her all the time she needed to get them dressed and ready without Tony being even remotely suspicious.

She'd had his birthday all planned out before the world had gone to hell again, and while she hated that her plans for a quiet dinner for two had been spoiled, she still had one surprise that she wanted to take care of privately.

"Before we go, there's just one thing," she said as she opened up a drawer in her vanity and pulled out a thin box with a bright red ribbon tied around it. "Happy belated birthday."

"I thought I'd already gotten my birthday present?" Tony asked with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle.

She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm. "That was just for fun. This is the real deal."

He leaned over and nuzzled her neck. "I like your idea of fun."

She backed away with a laugh and held out the box. "Open it."

Pulling on the ribbon, he let it fall to the floor as he flipped open the lid. Inside was an old pocket watch that looked somewhat familiar to him. Lifting it up, he turned it over and read the inscription on the back. "To my darling husband, Howard. May you never forget to make time for what's most important. Love, Maria."

His voice began to break toward the end, so YN reached out and laid a hand on his cheek. "Sharon found it when she was going through some of Peggy's old things. She figured Peggy was holding onto it to give to you, but then the Alzheimer's hit."

"This is. . .it's. . .I can't begin to. . ." he trailed off with a sigh as his eyes began to grow glassy with tears. "Thank you."

"I love you, Tony. Happy birthday."

He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I adore you, YN."

With a sigh, she pulled away and looked him in the eye. "We need to go. You know how pissy Steve gets when we're late."

Tony looked down at the pocket watch. "According to this, it's only a quarter to six, so we still have fifteen minutes."

"That watch hasn't worked in almost thirty years, Tony." She reached out and ran a finger around the fractured face. "I didn't know if you'd want to get it fixed, so I thought I'd let you decide."

He looked from her to the watch and then back up at her again. "I think I'll get it fixed. Mom was a wise woman, and I'd do well to heed her advice."

She smiled and took his hand as she led him out the door and toward the conference room. Her nerves were starting to get the better of her and she prayed that everyone had been able to accomplish the tasks she'd given them earlier.

They found the entire team waiting for them with looks of exhaustion on their faces. For a moment YN thought she'd asked too much of them, but then Thor caught her eye and gave her a wink.

"Ross just called," Steve announced.

"Did you put him on hold?" Tony asked. "I like to put him on hold and watch the light blink."

Steve's face grew serious. "This is no time to joke, Tony. We've got an issue that needs to be handled immediately, and it's going to take the entire team."

"Fine," Tony relented. "Where's the fire?"

The sound of a noisemaker had both YN and Tony jumping in shock. They turned around quickly to find Peter Parker standing in the door wearing a child's party hat and the noisemaker hanging out of his mouth like a cigar.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Stark," Peter announced as he held out his hands with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"What's going on?" Tony asked. He turned back to the group and found all of them now wearing party hats and holding noisemakers of their own. "Is this the mission?"

"Hell yeah it's the mission," Rhodey announced as he stood and grabbed Tony's arm. "We've been working our asses off all day, and you're going to enjoy the hell out of it."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Tony said with a jaunty smile.

"He's the Captain," Rhodey said as he threw a thumb over his shoulder to indicate Steve. "I'm the Colonel and I outrank all y'all."

In full party mode, everyone jumped up from the table and headed toward the back lawn where the team had managed to get everything on YN's list. The DJ was already spinning records, and guests were playing in the bouncy house while waiters in tuxes wandered around with silver trays of hors d'oeuvres. It was the perfect blend of classy and tacky and was exactly what Tony would've planned for himself.

As YN wandered around greeting the guests, she realized that someone was missing. Heading back into the Compound, she asked FRIDAY where she could find the only Avenger not present at the party.

"Sergeant Barnes is on the roof," FRIDAY said.

YN shook her head and quickly strode to the elevator. When she got to the roof, she wasn't surprised to find the sullen supersoldier all decked in black and sitting on the edge looking out over the party.

"You're supposed to be down there," she said as she swung her legs over the ledge and took a seat beside him.

"Stark doesn't want me there."

YN reached out a laid a hand on his arm. "He invited you to come live here. He might not be ready to be your BFF just yet, but he's trying to put the past behind him. Maybe it's time you did the same."

Bucky nodded and looked back down at the party. "You really think he wouldn't mind?"

She followed his gaze and saw what had his attention. "You want to play in the bouncy house, don't you?"

A grin spread across his face. "They didn't have those things when I was growing up."

"C'mon," she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. "You might have to kick Sam out of it, but you can most definitely play in the bouncy house."

Once she'd gotten everyone and everything settled, she went in search of Tony. The sun had just finished setting, and the fireworks would be starting any moment. She'd waited all day to see the look on his face when the first one exploded in the sky above the river.

"There you are," she said when she saw him standing on the pier at the rivers edge. "Aren't you having fun?"

"I am," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. "Thank you for this."

"It was a team effort."

"That you orchestrated."

She tried to look bashful, but failed. "Okay, I may have planned the whole thing, but the rest of the team did all the legwork."

"You did some legwork of your own this afternoon," he whispered seductively into her ear.

Feeling a rush of heat course through her body, she wished the party was already over so they could pick up where they'd left off that afternoon. But this was Tony's day, and he deserved to enjoy all the festivities. "Hold that thought."

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't slip off somewhere a bit more private and have our own little party?"

"Because I've got one more surprise in store for you," she answered as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the sparkler she'd placed there before she came looking for him.

He gave her an incredulous look. "A sparkler?"

Before she could say anything else, the first firework went off, lighting the night sky in a brilliant burst of red sparks. Just as she'd hoped, a look of boyish delight came over Tony's face and she felt herself start to tear up a bit.

Standing on the pier by themselves, they had a perfect view of the show. Tony had pulled her close to him so that her back rested against his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. She couldn't see his face any longer, but she didn't need to—she could feel the joy coming off of him in waves.

Once the grand finale had sputtered out and died, she turned around and kissed him once more. "Happy birthday, Tony."

"Oh, this party isn't over yet," Rhodey announced as he and the rest of the team joined them on the pier. "I still see an unlit sparkler."

Tony pulled the sparkler from his pocket and held it up. "Anyone got a light?"

"Allow me," Thor said as his eyes turned bright blue and an arc of light burst from his fingertips igniting the firework.

"Now isn't that handy," Tony said as he stared at Thor. "Why haven't you always done that? It would've been really useful when we were battling Ultron a few years back."

"Oh, you mean the murder-bot you created?" Rhodey asked with a disbelieving look on his face.

"In my defense, if it weren't for Ultron, we wouldn't have Vision," Tony said with a shrug. "Just saying."

Clint, Nat, and Steve all shared a look before the three of them grabbed Tony and threw him into the river. 

YN gasped in surprise as she peered over the edge of the pier. Looking down at the water, all she saw was Tony's hand above the surface—still holding the lit sparkler. Shaking her head, she crouched down and reached out to help him back up onto the wooden platform.

"Remind me to never invite them to my party again," Tony said as he glared at his friends who were all laughing at him. His words had conveyed malice, but it was just the opposite of what he was feeling. He finally had his family back together again, and he couldn't have been happier. It wasn't everyday that a guy like him ended up with the greatest girl in the world, and the best friends a man could ask for.

______________

Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 153 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! I hadn't intended for this one to get so long, but I was just having so much fun writing this story that it almost wrote itself. Did you like the story I wove around the pictures? The inscription on the watch almost broke my heart, as did the image of Bucky overlooking the party from the rooftop. Did you like the surprise party they planned for Tony? Can't you just see Bucky and Sam fighting over who got to play in the bouncy house? I look forward to your comments and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!


End file.
